1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to micrographics generally and more particularly to improvements in systems and methods for microimage recorders such as COM (Computer Output on Microfilm) recorders. The use of microimage records such as microfilm rolls or microfiche cards to retain, distribute and display enormous amounts of information and data generated by computers and other sources has increased dramatically during the year.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,157; 4,332,466; 4,382,675 and 4,501,487 disclose microimage recorders wherein images are exposed onto film and then transferred onto microfiche cards or roll film. In the apparatus disclosed in the foregoing patents, images developed by a cathode ray tube are exposed onto a master film subsequently developed and used for various purposes.